characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Locus
Locus is one of the main antagonist of the internet series, Red vs. Blue. Background Power & Abilities * Fighting skill: '''Locus is a skilled soldier. Able to go toe to toe against Carolina, who is the best fighter in Project Freelancer. Has focus on single, powerful strikes. Barely uses his feet * '''Marksmanship: '''Locus is one hell of a shot. He was able to snipe a plasma grenade from a great distance just to knock out Donut, even though it was halfway covered. Shot Carolina's battle rifle out of her hands, And shot a grande in the air. * '''Armor Enchantments ** '''Active Camouflage: '''One of Locus's most used armor enchainments which allows him to go invisible. Prefers sneaking up to his enemy with a neck snap. ** '''Grav Boots: '''A enchantment that attaches to the surfaces. It can also withstand being sucked in space. Equipment * '''Sniper Rifle: '''With this weapon, Locus uses it far away from his opponents, it only holds up to 4 shots. * '''Shotgun: '''By holding up to 6 shells, it will send out scattered bullets. Only useful in close range. * '''SAW: '''The SAW is a auto fire mode gun that holds in total of 72 rounds. * '''Magnum: '''A pistol that fires a single bullet in each shot. * '''Sticky Detonator: '''Fires a C4 to attach to any objects. It was able to destroy a tank. * '''Railgun: '''Fires a high explosive laser with great speed that needs to be charge up to 2 seconds. He used it on Sarge and Wash. * '''Incineration Cannon: '''Fires multiple particles in a shot. Was strong enough to destroy a tank. * '''Stun Grenades: '''Releases a yellow smoke to distract his opponents. * '''Grenades: '''They explode what did you expect. * '''Teleportation Grenades: '''If a random object gets caught by it's blast is in it's subspace, However by throwing another one will teleport back. * '''Great Key: '''Able to slice through giant creates and vehicles. can only use if the person uses it first, though if the person who uses it dies then another can use it. Feats Strength * Launched Carolina so hard she was send flying. * Knocked Wash with a headbutt. Speed * Fast enough to evade battle rifle rounds. * Kept up with Carolina in combat. Durability * Is tough enough to tank a explosion that had the UNSC Tartarus crashing into the Purge. * Tanked a DMR shot while being invisible. * Took a knife threw at his chest. * Able to survive a sticky detonator explosion. Skill * Raided the entire UNSC Tartarus with a help with space pirates. * With Felix, was able to beat Wash and Carolina. * Fought "The Great War" and was able to survive. * Took down Ruben Lozano along with his men. Weaknesses * Never uses the Great Key. * Outburst of rage if someone calls him a coward leaving him to tackle the person. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Red vs. Blue Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Humans Category:Lawful Evil Category:Military Characters